


we're in public, you know?

by kangsuniel



Category: BTOB
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, cinema, i cant read this without cringing but its bc sungjaes a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/kangsuniel





	we're in public, you know?

****

the small smile on your face indicated everything was fine- or everything _seemed_ fine. you would nod whenever you felt like it was appropriate or even respond with a couple of words.

sungjae did the same. he acted calm and collected, joyfully participating in whatever conversation everyone at the table was having, whether it’d be sports or work schedule.

you clenched your thighs as his hand got closer to your underwear. he snapped his head towards you and you looked back at him with a sweet smile.

“_we’re in public, you know._” you said under your breath. “this isn’t the time.”

his action stunned you, but then you remembered who you were dating. sungjae wasn’t a saint, and, to be honest, neither were you. you contemplated on whether you should just go with it or not. knowing he wouldn’t quit, you gave in.

but not there. not in the bright sunlight as you and your friends ate. sungjae had already diverted his attention to the ongoing conversation, but he watched you from the corner of his eye as you played with your food with the fork. he smiled a bit to himself, and lowered his hand to your knee, pecking your cheek.

one of your friends glanced at their watch, “we should get going! our session is in 20 minutes.”

everyone stood up, and sungjae held your hand. his soft, warm fingers intertwined with yours, as he slowly waved your arms back and forth as you walked.

you made your way to the mall’s cinema. arriving just in time for the commercials, you entered and made yourselves comfortable. sungjae pulled you to the row behind your friends, giving some lousy excuse that everyone seemed to believe. you looked up, catching a glimpse of the speakers, although the light in the room was dim.

sitting down on the comfortable, luxurious chairs, you leaned back a bit. you crossed your legs and you could swear you almost felt your skin burn as your boyfriend studied your body. for some reason, you felt proud to have worn a dress. as an instinct, he slid his hand towards you, reaching for your knee.

“what are you doing?!” sungjae whispered, as you fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

the sound of the commercials made it easier for the zipping sound to not be heard, and you quietly moved until you had your knees on your chair and you were bent over him. sungjae’s mouth opened slightly as you pressed soft kisses to his clothed hard on.

sungjae’s eyes scanned your body, landing on your ass, slightly proped on the air. he ran his hand from your back all the way down to the bottom of the skirt of your dress. softly, he pulled it up, bending it over your back and he smiled at your choice of underwear. by this time, you had already pulled down his boxers and licked a stripe over his cock. he hissed, and with his free hand, he held your hair.

the start of the movie startled you, so you jumped forward and yelped, even though the sound was muffled due to your mouth being full. your body movement slid sungjae’s hand near your core and he took the opportunity to draw circles on your clothed entrance.

“i can’t believe you’re this wet for me already.” he whispered, jokingly, leaning his head down to yours.

“well, i can’t believe you’re hard.” you bit back, squeezing his shaft.

sungjae lifted his hand, slapping your ass and you yelped again. thanks to the deafening sound of the speakers, no one heard it- or if they did, they thought it was from the movie. pushing the silky fabric of your underwear aside, he reached lower and pressed the pad of his fingers against your clit. rolling your hips accordingly to his movements, you moaned against his cock, letting it slip out of your mouth and using his hands to pleasure him.

with your head on his thighs, you continued to move your hands in a rhythmic pace, as he slowly slid his fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out slowly before making his movements more brisk.

sungjae, being impatient as he is, he held your hips and placed on his lap. you covered your mouth, foolishly, not expecting that.

_“try to stay quiet, understand?”_ he breathed against your ear.

he was mocking you, and you knew it, but to feel his breath against your hot, and now clammy, skin made you shiver. sungjae held your hips and nudged the back of your knee for you to stand up for a second as he made himself more comfortable. as you were standing, he pushed your black lingerie aside, then slowly lowered you down onto his cock, that he held at the base.

you bit your hand as you dropped slowly, and threw your head back once he was fully inside of you. sungjae kissed your neck, as his hands moved from your stomach to your clit at an antogonizingly slow pace. his hips thrusted upwards, meeting yours halfway, the feeling was so delicious and overwhelming that you bent yourself forward, pressing you forehead against the cool plastic of the chair in front of you.

the movie played, loudly, almost overbearing but it was worth it- otherwise everyone would’ve noticed you two by now. luckily also, the room wasn’t full, the only people there being your friends and some other people at the front. sungjae felt a spark of excitement knowing that you two could be caught at any moment, and he knew, deep down, you felt the same.

you felt the need to kiss him. “sungjae,” you called out his name, expecting him to have his eyes closed but he was staring at you. you stood up, turning around and placing your legs beside his, and lowering yourself on him again. sungjae’s head leaned against his chair as he felt how warm and wet you were.

“i love you.” you whispered, breathlessly, against his lips.

he recited the same words to you as he kissed you softly but at the same tme hungrily, his hands grasping your ass, moving you up and down his shaft. you leaned your head against his shoulder, feeling your cheek stick to his shirt, but you didn’t care.

without a word, and the sound of mewls and rapid breathing filling each others ears, you came, one after the other. the sound of the film was dampening any other noise, so you didn’t bother to control your breathing anymore.

after calming down, sungjae told you to sit still and left the room. a few minutes later, he returned, with a few tissues. you were feeling drowsy so he helped you clean up, and you looked down at sungjae, catching the smirk he was giving you before he spoke.

“we should do this again.” he whispered to you, as he helped you adjust your dress and underwear.

you closed your eyes and smiled, feeling his soft lips touching the warm skin of your inner thighs. you opened your eyes, staring right at him, a devilish sparkle in his eyes as he leaned towards you and kissed you again.


End file.
